Nights Like These
by EmoSpaceWhale
Summary: When Ianto has a dream about the day of the Cybermen's attack he wakes up to a comforting Jack and very vivid memories of Lisa... Ianto then refuses to talk about his dream while Jack is intent on finding out. He knows from experience it can hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Nights Like These  
**Characters: **Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Lisa Hallet, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, (the Doctor sort of mentioned).  
**Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Ianto/Lisa  
**Rating**/**Warnings****:** PG-13 more or less...  
**Spoilers:** Cyberwoman, Army Of Ghosts/Doomsday, The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances  
**Summary:** When Ianto has a dream about the day of the Cybermen's attack and the fall of Canary Wharf he wakes up to a comforting Jack and very vivid memories of Lisa... Ianto then refuses to talk about his dream while Jack is intent on finding out. He knows from experience how much it will hurt him if he keeps it to himself that is...

* * *

He looked around him warily. 'I know this place.' He thought to himself. Walking quietly and oh so slowly through the dull corridor it slowly started to come back to him. Memories of what lie behind the doors, the people he saw, it all flooding back to him too fast. Ianto Jones stopped short and leaned over with his hands on his knees, taking a few deep breaths.

These thoughts came back to him unwillingly and painfully as he knew he was not meant to remember. 'But what happens next?' he asked himself again as he stood up. The silence was ringing in his ears as panic started to set in. It was bright, but there seemed to be shadows everywhere around him while the lights continued to flicker.

Ianto refused to let himself remember. There were moments in his life that he had chosen to forget. Locking the memories away so he would never think of them again. So they could never hurt him again, and he had a feeling the worst one was resurfacing.

Glancing around him, taking more in and trying to get a better hold on what it was he wasn't supposed to remember, his eyes settled on the door to his left. It seemed to glow. It felt like a door leading him to the place you never wanted to be but… he had to open. Just. Just to see what's on the other side no matter the cost.

Casting a glance either side of him again, he could feel it was a losing battle with himself. He must open the door. With that Ianto lifted his hand to the knob, cool under his touch, and turned it slowly. The voice at the back of his mind screaming.

The door opened to reveal a darker room filled with what Ianto could only think of to be death. There were plastic tarps everywhere and he could hear screaming. Not the sort of screaming of someone who wanted to be saved or to be given another chance. No, the screaming of a person in their last moments before death. Several of them were abruptly cut off with the sound of a saw. Ianto stood there eyes wide.

He could smell blood. Blood and metal. And his ears rung. Ianto was stuck between bolting back out the door and into the room to save someone. 'But who?' he asked himself frantically. He found himself stepping further into the room.

"Lisa?" He called out, but it turned out being no more than a whisper. "Lisa!" That sounded better but still no more than a normal tone. It would have to do for now.

He brushed past the plastic tarps that appeared to be the only thing in the room, though he could sense more. Ianto chose to ignore the blood splattered on a them. He also chose to ignore the voices he could hear now, robotic almost. Until… he stopped abruptly.

"Ianto?" A raspy voice called from somewhere nearby. "Is that you?" A scream picked up from somewhere close by, blending in with the others.

"Lisa! Where are you?" Ianto spun around searching her out.

"Here!" She managed as he followed her voice. Ianto turned around and there she was. Her beautiful dark skin covered in blood and metal. He blinked back tears and hurried to her.

"Lisa. I…" He looked down at her at a loss and unsure what to do. "You'll be fine. I'll get you out." His voice was strong but his knees shook.

"Ianto, it hurts so much." Lisa whimpered before another wave of pain struck her as she moved her arms forward to be helped up. Ianto broke down and leaned over to help her. His Lisa. Would she survive this? Lisa struggled to keep herself up while Ianto got an arm around her, supporting her weight.

The screaming, the blood, her pain, he was so scared. He was so, _so_ scared.

* * *

I've got a bit more and the write still... I wrote this a little while back and reading it back I'm not too sure how I feel...

But if you read it could you leave a comment? *points* Just the little commenty/reviewy thing there? I'd really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto woke with a start. His eyes flung open and he immediately calmed just a little.

He knew he was in Jack's bunk on their small bed and he let out a deep sigh, shutting his eyes tightly. Behind his eyelids he saw /the/ room again and shook his head trying to forget the images burned there.

Beside him there was movement as Jack sat up a little and tightened his arm around Ianto, bringing him closer to himself as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Jack closed his eyes and lingered there for a moment, trying to reassure Ianto he was there for him. When he pulled back he saw bright, beautiful, blue eyes staring back at him. There were tears there.

Jack sat up further and pulled Ianto, strongly but not forcefully, into his arms, resting his cheek against Ianto's head. With his arms around him and his hands on his arms he quietly spoke to Ianto. "It's all right, Ianto. I'm here for you." Jack used his thumb to wipe away the tears on Ianto's cheek.

Sometimes it was easy to forget that his lover was so young. The way he acted, the way he dressed. Ianto looked like so much more than the child he really was. Him being the youngest one on the team had never really meant much to Jack until there had been nights like these when he saw how damaged Ianto was. Like himself if he was honest.

Jack had nights like these also. After nearly a few hundred years, the wars, the people he loved or lost, and everything in between it was to be expected. But Ianto was always there for him. He could truly say, even if never to his young lover's face, that he really cared for him. Ianto knew that anyway he hoped. He would nearly go as far as to say he may even love him, but… he didn't want to go there. Not yet.

Ianto buried his face in Jack's chest, inhaling his scent, trying desperately to rid his senses of the dream.

It had seemed so real.

Considering it had actually happened and he had done so well to hide it until now he half understood. You can't keep things like that bottled away for too long without it back firing. He learned that from Jack.

'Jack,' he thought. He was making a fool of himself in front of Jack. Ianto let out another whimper and snuggled closer to him as he felt the arms around him pulling him closer.

Ianto didn't care about that anymore. He needed Jack now more than anything and he was more than happy he was there.

"Jack?" He sniffed.

Jack kept his place around Ianto and kissed his hair. "Yes, love?"

"Just give me a moment, please." He felt Jack nod and let out a soft sigh before pulling the covers over him. Once again he closed his eyes and tried to think of times that had made him happy recently. Just, trying to clear his mind before he had to face it all again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto stirred again for what Jack hoped to be the final time. He brushed a hand through the young man's hair and looked down at him to see his blue eyes returning the gaze.

"You alright?" Jack asked tentatively. The man in his arms nodded and smiled a little. "Good." Jack said in reply returning the smile. Ianto sat up and Jack removed his arms slowly.

"I guess I should…" He mumbled and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Whoa, hold on there mister." Jack warned as he reached out to grab his arm and pull him back, but Ianto was too fast. He moved his arm before Jack could even reach him. "What happened last night? What was it?" Jack asked.

Ianto shook his head, "Nothing, Jack. Nothing." Jack raised an eyebrow at that but decided not to pry. He didn't want to further upset him. Of course he had heard Ianto muttering in his sleep the night before but he didn't have the slightest of what he had really dreamed. Ianto often had dreams about Lisa but none had hit him as hard as that one had. It worried Jack.

Ianto was still watching him, expecting him to argue but Jack just nodded, bringing his hand back to his side as he watched Ianto stand up and get ready. He could already tell it was going to be difficult but he was determined to find out.

xxx

xx

x

Jack sat at his desk watching Ianto on the other side of the Hub. This was how he had spent the day after this morning's awakening. After Ianto had showered and dressed, with hardly a word, he'd gone off to do his work leaving Jack in the dark. So Jack had taken it upon himself to figure out what and why he wasn't telling him.

He watched him as he busied himself with cleaning the Hub and delivering the warm mugs of coffee to the others, noting how he seemed to be avoiding him. The question was why was he avoiding him? They had both been through this before, why was it so different this time?

Jack tore his eyes away from Ianto who was making small talk with Gwen to look down at his paperwork and sighed. He'd been here for hours now and hadn't written or hardly even looked at a single thing. Sure he skimmed through a few files when Ianto had retreated to the Archives for a while but it was impossible to get any work done when there was the possibility he had done something wrong. Had he? Or was it just the dream?

He shook his head. Now he was getting paranoid. Slowly he lifted his pen again, intent on doing something but his mind refused to think of anything else. Jack growled, threw the pen, and stood up; hurriedly making his way to lean in the doorway.

"Ianto!" He shouted loud enough for the man himself to hear. "Coffee. Now." Ignoring the looks from the other team members he turned back around. Satisfied that Ianto would have to come into his office he sat back in his chair and relaxed.

Up until he saw Ianto take the cup of coffee meant for him to Tosh. He bent down beside her and whispered something in her ear before she stood up taking the coffee and was on her way to his office. Ianto in return turned around and hurried to the Tourist Centre.

Tosh entered Jack's office warily and set down the mug. Jack tried not to look surprised or annoyed.

"Thanks, Tosh." He looked up from the mug on his desk and flashed her a smile.

"No problem, Jack." She looked down and nodded. Obviously confused as to why Ianto had asked her to bring the coffee to him and just over all what was going on between the two of them.

When Jack didn't answer her she turned to leave but stopped and faced him again. "Jack?"

"Yea, Tosh?" This time he looked up from the work he was trying to make it appear like he was doing.

"What happened between you two… As a friend I'm asking."

Jack shook his head slightly and shrugged. "I wish I knew honestly."

"Oh…" She bit her lip.

"Yea."

And with that Tosh left. Leaving Jack to turn to his computer and bring up a screen of the CCTV's, watching the one in the Tourist Centre.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone had already left, now what was he to do? He couldn't go home just yet because his things, such as his keys, were down in Jack's office and in order to retrieve them he would have to get past Jack who would obviously stop him…

Ianto rolled back in his chair and stood up. It was time to face reality. It was time to face Jack.

Sure he had been a dick to him all day but that didn't mean he wanted to tell him just yet. He had spent the day avoiding him, knowing he would pry… Or would he? Better safe than sorry he kept telling himself. But it really was time for him to face up to it all.

The cog wheel door rolled past him and the sound of music floated through the Hub. Ianto couldn't help but smile to himself. It meant that Jack had been watching him but it also meant he wouldn't be asked so many questions so soon.

Slowly he walked through the Hub to Jack's office half expecting him to step out at anytime but he didn't. Sure enough Jack was still sat at his desk, legs up and arms crossed, trying to look the part of the impressive captain. He saw Jack's eyes light up and Ianto smiled again, noting the fact that Jack seemed to mirror him.

"Glenn Miller?" He asked, raising an appreciative eyebrow.

Jack's smile turned into a grin. "You know me so well."

Ianto shrugged a little, "I know everything, remember?"

Jack stood up and walked around to the front of his desk, leaning against it, "I sure do." He smirked.

Ianto guessed where his mind must have gone and chuckled, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to ask me to dance?"

"Well I thought about it…" Jack began but cut himself off when he saw Ianto roll his eyes. This time he stepped forward, suddenly serious, and held out a hand just as 'Moonlight Serenade' began playing. "Would you care to dance, Mr. Jones?" An eyebrow raised and a smile fighting its way to his features.

"Don't mind if I do, sir." Ianto replied as he took Jack's hand. Jack took another step forward closing the distance between them and wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist, his hand resting on the small of his back. His and Ianto's hand he held close to his chest.

Ianto did the same, very aware of how close they were. The last time they had danced had been at Gwen's wedding. The difference was this time he could really enjoy it. He loved how he could feel selfish having the captain to himself and this environment was more welcoming to him. He could be himself with Jack.

Jack sighed happily and rested his head beside Ianto's, slowly moving them to the rhythm of the music.

"Y'know? One of the first times I danced to this song I was on the top of an alien ship during the middle of a German air raid, right beside Big Ben. Beautiful." He smirked and let out a soft laugh at how insane it sounded now.

Ianto nearly pulled back to see to see whether or not he may have been lying but that would have meant losing their closeness. "Jack, I will never know when to believe you or not."

"When you've been around as long as I have there's no need to make them up anymore." Jack chuckled. "That was also the night I met Spock and helped save the planet from gas-masked zombies. But… I know you won't believe that." He pressed a kiss to Ianto's neck who automatically tilted his head further. Jack pulled him closer. "We won't get much dancing done if you tempt me like that." He whispered in his ear.

The other man's cheeks turned a faint red, "You're right. Sorry." He mumbled.

"I wasn't complaining." Jack nipped at Ianto's earlobe while his hand around his waist moved lower.

"Jack I-," he began to complain but gave up when Jack's mouth was over his own. His tongue begging for entrance, of which Ianto quickly obliged.

Jack let go of Ianto's hand but replaced it at the back of his neck, using his lower arm to draw him as close as humanly possible. Now with a hand free, Ianto was able to tangle his fingers in the other man's hair, tugging lightly knowing it would spur Jack on.

The kiss was suddenly deepening. Ianto vaguely wondered how long it would be before he was shoved against a wall or over Jack's desk. The thought had him smirking into the kiss until Jack began pulling away, Ianto whimpered.

"Ianto… You know you can tell me anything." Jack rested his forehead against Ianto's and replaced his arms around his lover's waist all the while his eyes searching Ianto's. "Please, it's obviously upset you." Ianto bit his lip and looked down trying to avoid Jack's eyes.

Memories of Lisa's screaming and the voices began echoing in his mind after being locked away. He tried to look away as tears were threatening to shed. Jack brought a hand up to turn his head back. "Come on." He softly kissed his lips and took Ianto's wrist in his hand.

Ianto allowed Jack to guide them down to their bed where he sat on the edge. He watched through clouded eyes, his whole body shaking, as Jack removed his own clothes and kicked off his shoes. Then he came and helped him shrug out of his suit jacket, placing it on the back of a chair, and calmly removed the rest. Folding it just how Ianto liked and placing them to the side.

Jack crawled onto the bed and turned to an unmoving Ianto. He sighed and hooked an arm around his legs and back, pulling him into his arms. Taking a moment to position Ianto comfortably he looked down at him and smiled what he thought would be comforting while dull, shimmering, grey eyes stared up at him, blinking back tears. Jack brought a hand to his face and wiped them away with his thumb.

Ianto licked his lips and sighed, "It was… My dream was about Torchwood One. The battle I mean." He closed his eyes tight, still shaking, as Jack ran a hand through his hair. "There was this door and it opened up into the cyberconversion units." Shakes his head, "So much blood and the screaming..." Ianto looked up at Jack gaining a bit of confidence. "They had begun converting the whole bodies and I followed them when Lisa was taken. I promised to save her… In that room I started calling out for her… And when I found her she was on the ground."

Jack nodded. He had heard most of Ianto's story before in pieces but he had always kept it to himself. "She was covered in blood and there was metal all over her body. She was in _so _much pain. I have never been so scared in my life. I didn't know if I could get her out or if she would live for that matter." Ianto turned and buried his face in Jack's chest trying to hide his tears. "It was so real. I could smell the blood and I could hear everything as clear as day. Her skin, and the metal, I was there again… And. I miss her, Jack." His voice breaking, "I miss her so much."

As Ianto was falling apart in his arms he had a hand at his back, his thumb rubbing soothing circles trying to calm him. "I know you do. I know." He heard himself mumbling as he rested his cheek on the younger man's head. "Ianto?" He kept his place around him. "What was she like? Before all that I mean."

* * *

xxx

xx

x

I've been meaning to put this on here forever now... *claps hands together* And I finally have! Go me! Anyhow. .. I saw that a lot of people (it seemed like it to me) actually have read this and I would just like to thank you if you have (obviously if you're reading this).

I'm not sure where I want the story to go and how far I'll take it at this time but we'll see. I'll also be trying to post more things on here, I mean I have a lot of ideas I'm just not that good at sitting down and writing them out.

All in all... *thumbs up* Going, good. /And/ if you could possibly take the time to review the story that would be beyond fantastic! ^-^

I'll try to post soon. *nods and poofs away with her VM. Awesome River-like style*


End file.
